1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chain for conveying products which is protected from bacteria and fungi.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chains for conveying food and medicines thereon, the components of which chains are made partially or wholly of resins such as polyacetal, have been widely used. However, such conventional chains are not antibacterial and fungicidal. Therefore, when the chain is used when wet or used in a conveyor line in a humid atmosphere, bacteria and fungi grow on soils on the chain. Such growth is a problem of these conventional chains. To cope with the growth, it is required to sterilize periodically by antibacterial solution, heat, and ultraviolet rays, and to pay sufficient attention to keep products clean.
On the other hand, when antibacterial solution is used for sterilizing products such as food, impact on the human health is not completely avoided. Furthermore, resin components of the chain are deteriorated gradually by acid or chlorine contained in the antibacterial solution. High temperature sterilization and ultraviolet sterilization also deteriorate resin components of the chain disadvantageously.